


Just Being Friendly

by protectginozasquad



Series: Mostly Kuroo Pining: Kurodai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week 2020, M/M, day 7: nice, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: An intervention is staged to deal with Kuroo's massive crush on Karasuno's captain, and he's horrified that Karasuno's vice-captain has been invited to chime in.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Mostly Kuroo Pining: Kurodai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735549
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Just Being Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> i've had so much fun contributing to kurodai week this week! i'm back on my fluffy gross bullshit after the angst break for day 5, so have some more pining kuroo! thanks to everyone else who put out such great work for this week, it really brightened things up for me! <3

“No, don’t get up yet,” Kenma said with a surprising amount of conviction. 

“But I’m done with my dinner?” Kuroo eyed him suspiciously. They had just finished dinner on the first night of training camp, and all Kuroo had planned for the rest of the evening was a bath and a good night’s sleep. He was exhausted. 

“We have something… to discuss with you,” Kenma looked around, gesturing at Bokuto and Akaashi sitting before him. Kuroo hadn’t thought anything of it when Akaashi and Bokuto had decided to sit with them for dinner, as they often did. But as he thought of it, Bokuto had been acting a little strange at dinner, like he had something he wanted to say but couldn’t. 

“Something to discuss?” 

“It’s about Sawamura,” Kenma said quietly. 

“Sawamura?!” 

Alarms sounded off in Kuroo’s head. He hadn’t mentioned anything, not a single thing, to anyone about his hopeless crush on Karasuno’s captain. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto piped up. “Your massive crush.” 

“Huh?!” Kuroo yelped loudly. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said. “It’s… very obvious.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Kuroo said, resting his head on the table in front of him. 

“You can’t believe you’re crushing on Sawamura-san?” Kenma said levelly. 

Kuroo made what he hoped was an affirmative sound from his place on the table. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi began gently. “You should probably say something.” 

“Say something?!” Kuroo’s head shot up. 

Kuroo was starting to understand the situation at hand. Kenma had decided there was a need for an intervention, apparently, and invited Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo had partially wanted to cry from the affection he felt for his best friend (“You care about me!” “Tsk. I want you to stop messing up your receives every time we play Karasuno.”), but mostly he just felt humiliated. 

“Well, you should let him know how you feel somehow,” Kenma said. 

“I don’t want him to know??!” Kuroo whined. 

Kenma glared. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I-I can’t just tell him!” 

“Bro,” Bokuto piped up. Kuroo didn’t know why he’d been invited. Akaashi was responsible enough, but Bokuto was not unlikely to ruin the whole thing for Kuroo on accident. “You’re gonna explode.” 

“You should say something,” a voice only barely familiar joined the conversation. Kuroo’s eyes found Karasuno’s third-year setter in seconds. His head shot back to Kenma as all love for his best friend evaporated. “Daichi can be a little dense,” Sugawara added, smiling. 

“You told _Sugawara_?!” He screeched. 

Before anything else could happen, Sugawara reached down and clapped a hand over Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Shh,” he said, eyes shining brightly. “Daichi’s ears are attuned to hear yelling from miles away. He’ll come running, thinking it’s Nishinoya or Tanaka, and then you’ll really be in a pickle. No more yelling, okay?” He smirked playfully. 

Kuroo, at a loss, nodded obediently, overwhelmed by the surprising authority of Karasuno’s third-year setter. 

“Good,” Sugawara said, removing his hand from Kuroo’s mouth and joining their dinner table. “Now, what are we going to do with you?” He grinned, swiping a piece of food from Bokuto’s plate and popping it in his mouth. 

Kuroo turned to glare at Kenma again. He had no idea Sugawara Koushi was such a force to be reckoned with. Kenma, for his part, shrugged apathetically. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” 

Sugawara groaned before turning to look at Kenma. “You didn’t tell me he was going to deny it.” 

“Deny _what_?!” Kuroo shrieked. 

“I thought I said no yelling,” Sugawara said, smiling again. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo said, dropping his voice. “I’m not denying anything.” 

“So you’re not denying your massive crush on Daichi?” 

Kuroo felt his entire face turn red. It was one thing to have his friends know about it, but if it was obvious to Daichi’s best friend then surely he was in real trouble. 

“I - uh - he…” 

“I didn’t think so,” Sugawara said brightly. “Now we just have to figure out what to do about it.” 

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He had nothing to add to this conversation. 

“So what do you think Kuroo should do, Suga-san?” Akaashi supplied helpfully in light of Kuroo’s apparent inability to speak. 

“You have to talk to him,” Sugawara said firmly. “Daichi is dense as a brick.” 

“No can do, Sugawara-san,” Kuroo said glumly. 

“Kuro is allergic to feelings,” Kenma said simply. Kuroo nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. 

“You are being lazy,” he snapped. 

“No, I swear it’s true!” Kuroo said desperately. “I get all sweaty and clammy.” 

“I think those are just nerves,” Sugawara replied with another eyeroll. “It’s not like you two have a problem flirting with each other.” 

Kuroo thought he was going to spontaneously combust. “F-flirting?” He had never thought of his exchanges with Sawamura in that light. 

“You don’t call it that?” Sugawara asked sweetly. “Provocation master?” 

“J-just being f-friendly,” Kuroo squeaked. 

Bokuto was howling next to Sugawara. 

“Well, the message obviously isn’t getting through,” Sugawara said. “As Daichi is firmly convinced you don’t like him, no matter what I say.” 

“Sawamura is what?!” 

“Yeah, I’m what?” 

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by its subject, Sawamura Daichi. He stood at the edge of their table looking irritated. Somehow, it was still a good look on him, Kuroo thought. Everything was a good look on him. 

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said, mouth completely dry. He hoped Sawamura hadn’t caught anything else from their conversation. 

“Oh, hi Daichi,” Sugawara said innocently. “I thought you had gone to round up the first years.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be helping with that. What are you doing here?” Sawamura asked Sugawara suspiciously. 

For an infinitesimal second, Sugawara let his eyes glide over Kuroo, before smiling up at Sawamura. 

“Making friends, of course.” 

“A likely story,” Sawamura crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Not untrue,” Sugawara said, standing up from the table. “Well, I guess I’d better be going. See you all later,” he gave Kuroo a conspiratorial wink, and Kuroo felt his stomach sink. This was going to be an absolute nightmare. 

Later, as Kuroo lay on his futon, contemplating the life choices that had led him to this particular hell that was crushing on Sawamura Daichi, his phone buzzed. He picked it up to check, and it was a number he didn’t recognize. 

[10:32 unknown]: Alright, kitty captain, what are we going to do with you?  
[10:32 Kuroo]: Sugawara?  
[10:32 unknown]: You can call me Suga, if you want.  
[10:33 Kuroo]: Suga, then. I don’t know what you mean  
[10:33 Suga]: oh, knock it off, you know exactly what I mean. So you don’t want to talk to him?  
[10:34 Kuroo]: NO I DON’T  
[10:34 Kuroo]: Shouldn’t you be asleep? Vice-captain?  
[10:35 Suga]: Shouldn’t YOU be asleep? Captain?  
[10:35 Kuroo]: Fine.  
[10:35 Suga]: so just be nice I guess? Since your provocation isn’t getting through to him?  
[10:36 Kuroo]: Nice?  
[10:36 Suga]: Compliment him! I don’t know!  
[10:37 Kuroo]: He’s YOUR best friend. Isn’t he?  
[10:37 Suga]: *eye roll emoji* yes he is  
[10:37 Suga]: Which is why I told you to talk to him. He’s very direct. But you are being stubborn  
[10:38 Kuroo]: I can be nice  
[10:38 Suga]: Excellent. G’night, kitty captain  
[10:38 Kuroo]: No one said you were so devious  
[10:39 Suga]: I’m full of surprises ;) 

+++ 

“Suga, who are you talking to? You should be asleep,” Daichi elbowed his vice-captain. 

Suga appeared to switch screens on his phone quickly, but Daichi couldn’t be sure. 

“Just going over my notes,” Suga said with a smile. “But you’re right, I should set a good example.” He tucked his phone away and laid down. 

“You’re up to something,” Daichi narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suga said with his eyes closed. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

Daichi sighed. He didn’t like it when Suga was like this. It was never a good sign. 

“Fine,” he said, rolling over. 

+++ 

The next day provided little relief for Kuroo’s troubles. In fact, the first thing that happened to him was running into Sawamura in line for breakfast. 

“Morning,” Sawamura said, blinking at Kuroo sleepily. 

“Morning,” Kuroo replied, taking in the sight that was sleepy Sawamura Daichi. It was delightful. His face was soft and he looked slightly disoriented. 

“Awake yet?” Kuroo asked, elbowing him lightly. 

“Not really,” Sawamura said, flushing slightly. “Not a morning person.” 

“Daichi needs breakfast before he’s fully functional,” Suga was behind Daichi in line and piped up. “Sometimes he can’t even figure out breakfast on his own.” 

“I manage just fine, thanks,” Daichi snapped at him before looking at the array of breakfast food. 

_Nice. Just be nice_ , Kuroo thought to himself. 

“Well, if you need some assistance deciding?” 

“I said I can manage fine!” Daichi said, though his tone lacked any real bite. 

“You should have a glass of milk, Daichi,” Suga said, looking at Kuroo meaningfully. 

“Here, let me get that for you,” Kuroo said, reaching out at the same time as Daichi to grab a glass of milk. Unfortunately, they reached for the same one and sent four different glasses to the floor in a shattered mess. 

“Sorry!” Daichi said, running off to find some paper towels. 

Kuroo saw Suga looking on, expression somewhere between helpless and amused. 

“Smooth, kitty captain,” Suga whispered as he passed by Kuroo in line. “At least he’s awake now.” 

Kuroo groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day. 

+++ 

The practice matches weren’t much better. Sure, he was playing fine as long as they weren’t playing Karasuno, but when they were playing Karasuno, he was a complete disaster. 

“You could try looking at the ball, you know,” Kenma said dryly after a botched receive. 

“I am?!” Kuroo yelped. 

Kenma looked at Kuroo blankly. 

“It’s not like you to lie,” Kenma finally said.

“Okay, I’m a little distracted,” Kuroo said in a whisper. 

Nekoma held up, as always. Despite Kuroo’s distraction, his teammates made up for him. He was grateful to Yaku, who seemed to be right where Kuroo needed him whenever he botched the receive. 

“Guess I’m getting some flying fall practice even without penalties,” Yaku said after the match with a wry smile. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Just go talk to him already,” Yaku shoved Kuroo in Karasuno’s general direction, ignoring Kuroo’s protests and suddenly, Kuroo was standing right in front of Sawamura. 

“Oh, hey,” Sawamura said with a smile. 

“Nice receives, Sawamura,” Kuroo said, trying to return the smile. 

“We lost and you’re passing up an opportunity to rub it in my face?” Sawamura raised an eyebrow. 

Kuroo attempted to say something, but his brain was overcome by the image of the amused face of the Karasuno captain standing in front of him. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“What do you mean?!” 

“You’re being… nice.” 

“I’m always nice!” Kuroo felt his voice edging higher and higher. 

Sawamura laughed. Honest to god, straight-up laughed in Kuroo’s face. Then he had the audacity to lift his hand and slide it beneath Kuroo’s bangs. 

“W-what are you doing?” Kuroo squeaked. 

“Seeing if you have a temperature,” Sawamura said calmly. “Doesn’t seem so. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

Kuroo nodded stiffly, dumbstruck by the fact that Sawamura was actually touching him. 

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Sawamura said, withdrawing his hand from under Kuroo’s bangs and shrugging. “We’ll go run our penalty.” 

“You really gave us a run for our money,” Kuroo said, trying for less of a smirk than usual. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Sawamura asked again. 

“Just go run the penalty,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. Nice was hard. 

+++ 

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Kuroo still managed to fumble most of his receives every time they played Karasuno, but Nekoma held it together for him. He spared a thought to be grateful for his team and the flawless way they could make up for each other’s weaknesses. His teammates did keep stealing knowing glances his direction, which prompted him to have a conversation with Kenma during lunch. 

“Did you tell everyone?” 

“No,” Kenma said quietly. “I didn’t.” 

“Then why is everyone looking at me like that?” 

“Maybe you’re just that obvious,” Kenma said with a shrug. 

Kuroo worked hard for the rest of the day to seem unaffected and detached, but it wasn’t hard for even him to tell that he was failing miserably. Even when they weren’t playing Karasuno, his eyes kept trailing over to whatever court they were on. He had become an expert at spying Sawamura quickly. 

“You’re being creepy,” Kenma said, and Kuroo jumped almost two feet into the air. 

“Huh?!” 

But the next time Kuroo glanced Karasuno’s way, Suga caught his eye from the bench, grinning knowingly. Kuroo flushed and turned back to the game at hand. 

“A little distracted, bro?” Bokuto said after Kuroo missed a block against Fukurodani. 

“No,” Kuroo insisted stubbornly. 

“Then you just suck today,” Bokuto said with a grin. 

“I never suck!” Kuroo yelped. 

“Today you do,” Kenma said quietly. 

Kuroo wanted to scream in frustration. 

+++ 

In hindsight, he should have known Bokuto was up to something. If he hadn’t been so distracted, he probably would have thought twice about going with him after dinner because the “coaches wanted them.” 

“I don’t see the coaches,” Kuroo said, looking around the hallway Bokuto had dragged him to following dinner. 

“I don’t like lying to you, dude,” Bokuto said resolutely. “But this is for your own good.” Bokuto opened a door and shoved Kuroo inside what appeared to be some kind of broom closet. 

“Hey!” Kuroo banged on the door. “What the hell?” 

“Shhh, they’re coming.” 

“Who’s coming?” 

“I’ve got to go or it’ll look suspicious, but just quiet down and don’t open the door!” Bokuto said in a loud whisper. “Good luck, bro!” 

Good luck? 

Frowning and crossing his arms over his chest, Kuroo strained his ears to listen for any approaching sounds. Sure enough, footsteps appeared to be coming his way and Sugawara’s voice was trilling through the air. 

“Oh, yes, it’s very important. Oh, we’re here,” Suga had apparently stopped right outside the broom closet where Kuroo was standing, realization dawning on him as he heard the accompanying voice. 

“This doesn’t look like a classroom,” Kuroo heard Sawamura’s voice. 

“Shut up and get in,” Suga’s tone turned commanding, and Kuroo was assaulted with light as the door opened and a wide-eyed Sawamura was thrust inside. 

“W-what?” Sawamura yelped as he saw Kuroo right before colliding with him. 

“Don’t be ~too~ nice, Kuroo-san,” Suga said wickedly, shutting the door. 

“H-hey, Sawamura,” Kuroo said quietly. They were pressed close together in the tight quarters, and Kuroo felt like his head might explode. He briefly wondered if Kenma had signed off on this plot and vowed to take revenge on all involved somehow. 

“Kuroo? What’s going on?” Sawamura said, trying without success to back up into the wall behind him so he and Kuroo had more space between them. 

“I’m not exactly sure,” Kuroo said, barely able to breathe in such close proximity to Sawamura, let alone think. He tried the door handle. 

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” Suga said in a sing-song voice, jingling what sounded like a ring of keys. Where on earth did he acquire keys to the broom closet of a school that wasn’t his? Kuroo made a mental note to be wary if Suga ever stepped on the court during a practice match. “Make good use of the time, you two.” Kuroo heard footsteps disappearing down the hallway, and just like that, silence overtook them. 

Kuroo could hardly spare any brain space, overcome with nerves and embarrassment as he was, but he had just enough sense to see the blush covering Sawamura’s cheeks. 

They could hardly move without bumping into each other. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Kuroo said resolutely, cupping Sawamura’s flushed cheeks with both hands and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Sawamura was stiff and for a moment, Kuroo was terrified Sawamura would push him away. But Sawamura grabbed at Kuroo’s shirt, dragging him down and kissing him back, hard. 

“Whoa,” Sawamura said when they pulled back. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said breathlessly. “Whoa.” 

“So… is this why you were being nice?” 

Kuroo was glad it was dark in the broom closet, because he was sure his face had turned bright red. 

“Maybe,” he said, trying for an airy tone. 

Sawamura laughed, and Kuroo felt like his legs had turned to jelly. 

“Well, it was a little unsettling, so don’t feel the need to keep it up.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to the person you’re dating?” Kuroo said before he thought better of it. He clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words escaped him. 

“Dating?” Sawamura asked, sounding incredulous. 

“Well, what else did you think?” Kuroo’s voice edged higher again. 

“I don’t know!” Sawamura sounded equally flustered. 

“Yes, I want to date you!” Kuroo said resolutely. 

“Oh,” Sawamura said. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo added lamely. “So… there’s that.” 

“That’s great,” Sawamura said, and in the very faint light, Kuroo could see that he had broken into a wide smile. 

“Is it?” Kuroo said, feeling a little sheepish. 

“Because I want to date you too,” Sawamura said, and this time, he was the one to reach out and cup Kuroo’s cheeks, pulling Kuroo in for another kiss. 

“Yoo-hoo! Lovebirds!” 

“Oi,” Sawamura barked. 

“So you’re still alive,” Suga said lightly. 

“Let us out, Suga,” Sawamura said darkly, although Kuroo kind of wished Suga wouldn’t. 

“Did you sort things out?” Suga said mockingly. 

“Yes, we did!” Sawamura snapped. “We’re dating now. Let us out.”

Light flooded the closet as Suga opened the door suddenly. 

“Excellent!” He said brightly. “I could just lock you in here and tell the coaches we haven’t been able to find you if you’re enjoying yourselves,” he said with a wink. 

Daichi shoved his best friend out of the way and stepped out into the hallway. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, glaring, though if Kuroo wasn’t mistaken, his cheeks were still flushed. 

“I thought we were supposed to be nice,” Kuroo said, frowning at Suga. “That wasn’t very nice.” 

“I never said I had to be nice,” Suga grinned before turning around and prancing down the hallway. “Later, captains.” 

Sawamura and Kuroo stared at Suga’s retreating back before turning to look at each other and bursting into laughter. 

“I’m sorry,” Sawamura said when they regained their breath. “He’s…” 

“Merciless,” Kuroo said, sighing. 

Sawamura nodded in agreement. 

“Well, we probably should get back, what do you say, boyfriend?” Kuroo said, reaching out to lace their fingers together, pleased when Sawamura’s ears turned red. 

Sawamura squeezed his hand and nodded. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
